Forever Shall I Hate You
by RavenPureForever
Summary: Forever shall I hate him. He took away the love of my life, my world, my precious big sister.He took what should have been mine. He needs to pay. Spain x Fem!Romano with one-sided Itacest. Slight Yandere/OOC Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Spamano (Fem! Romano) with one-sided Itacest with Slight!OOC/Yandere! Italy.**

* * *

He never did he feel once scared or lonely. When Grandpa Rome died, when he was bullied, when Holy Rome left. Not once. Because he had her.

His precious big sister.

She always protected him and took care of him. Even if she did act cold and hostile, he knew deep down she was a warm, passionate person. She just had trouble expressing herself.

She gave off a strong and powerful aura. She was amazing at growing things and was a spectacular cook, despite being clumsy and destructive at times and occasionally accidentally destroying a village at times.

When he was sad, she dried his tears and make him laugh till he would forget why he was sad in the first place. And no matter what, she was always by his side, so he was never lonely and he knew that she would never let anything happen to him. He was safe.

She showed him the beauty in the world around him. The magestic mountains, the vast, deep blue sea, the mysterious night sky, the gorgeous fields and their rich culture. She inspired him. She told him stories of magic and wonder. She knew everything about anything, she was the smartest person he knew. And, no matter what, she would always let him snuggle up to her in her bed and let him sleep there with her or when he was tired, she would pick him up and carry him, letting him sleep in her arms. She would also sing to him every single night.

His amazing big sister was also the most beautiful creature in existence. With her sparkling hazel-green eyes that glowed like the moon, dark brown hair like the skin of an olive tree and flawless skin that glowed with health and happiness. Her smile was full of kindness and light. Her laugh was like the most beautiful kind of music. And the fire in her eyes and heart was more passionate and warm than anything in the world.

He eventually fell in love with her. She was the most wonderful country in all of Europe, even if she was technically only half of a country. He knew they would be together forever, in eternal bliss and happiness. No war, just peace, playing games in their rich and prosperous land with no worries or cares. They'd never been to or go to war and they would never have to worry about anything like that.

Then Grandpa Rome took him away.

How he longed for the day when he would return. While he loved drawing and spending time with Grandpa Rome, he wished for his wonderful big sister to be tell him stories, to cuddle with in his sleep, to play with and show him the magic and beauty in this new environment. To tell him all about all the plants and animals. It was a lovely sight but he just wasn't as inspired without her there.

He wanted her to be there and hold him when he cried about all the blood,gore and wars that all the other countries and people had to go through and sing him a lullaby to comfort him. He wanted her to tell him everything was alright and he was safe from all the terrible things in the world, and that it was still a wonderful place.

When Grandpa Rome died, he was sad. His wonderful grandfather had been killed, and he would miss him terribly. Grandpa Rome had left both him and his sister wonderful inheritances, though his sisters, in his opinion, was better. But he was also happy because he would get to see his wonderful sister again.

But when he did, he could feel his heart breaking bit by bit.

His sister still smiled, but they seemed fake and she didn't laugh as much. She seemed tougher, colder, meaner. She scowled and often cursed when she was mad and destroyed things by throwing them or smashing them. She only did this when he wasn't around though-or thought he wasn't around. She was still sweet, kind and loving towards him though. Towards him she was a wonderful big sister. She was nice towards some other people too, but not many. He could see his sister slowly building walls and isolating herself, to protect her self. But he could never fathom why.

All he knew now was that someone hurt his sister and he was going to make them pay. They hurt the most wonderful person in the world. Someone hurt his precious big sister. Nobody would hurt his sister and get away with it. Nobody. He was going to make anyone who looked they might hurt his big sister and make them pay.

Later he found out that some nations would jeer her about Grandpa Rome taking him instead of her and bully out all her flaws, ignored her presence and teased her till she day, when he was stronger, he would get his revenge. They would suffer for even daring to be mean to his wonderful big sister.

When took them over, he was okay with it. Because they were Mr. Austria put them in the clothes of the opposite gender, he didn't care. He liked the pretty dress he was put in and when he asked his sister why she wasn't wearing one, she just smiled, laughed and told him it was because the Austrian was an he wasn't fully listening. His heart was swelling with joy at his sister's smile and his ears were filled with the gorgeous music of her pure, undying laughter.

He didn't care that the mean Austrian abused him or he wasn't allowed to have pasta and he had to clean the entire house. He had his wonderful, amazing, powerful sister. And that's what mattered.

Then she was taken from him.

He had begged Mr. Austria not to do it. To keep them together. He asked Ms. Hungary to help him out and let them stay together. They were two halves a whole. They had opposite personalities and talents. They were both very different and needed each other to balance themselves out. But he wouldn't do it. Then, Spain came and took her.

He had cried for days. Nothing would cheer him up.

Then he learned Holy Rome was there. Holy Rome had always scared and he often went running in tears to his big sister when they were younger. Holy Rome was still scary but he then realized Holy Rome was infatuated with him. He realized that with Holy Rome, he could become powerful. With Holy Rome he could get his sister back and make those who had hurt her pay. Maybe he did eventually develop a crush on Holy Rome. But he still carried an undying love for his sister.

He rejected becoming one with him because he loved his sister. He then came up with a reason for not wanting too by using an excuse involving his grandfather and painful battle scars. But he still hoped that Holy Rome would help him get back his sister.

Then he and his sister could be together and it would be like when they were little: Him, his sister and happiness.

Then Holy Rome died.

But later Spain brought his sister over for a visit. And she was different. Very sister was beautiful as always, with her hair longer tied in a ponytail similar to Spains' and a loose white shirt, tan pants and black boots. But on her face was a scowl and her eyes were cold and harsh, though they did soften a good amount when she saw him.

He ran up and hugged her and she hugged him back and when he finally let go he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to play. But the entire time she acted cold and hostile. Like an outside façade, not her true personality. She was still kind to him but she wasn't like she was used to be. But she gave him some food called a tomato and she said it was very good. Apparently she ate them a lot at Spain's house and enjoyed them so he decided to try it. After all his sister knew so much and was always right. And she was right once again because it was delicious and he smiled while the tasty juice dribbled down his chin.

Then she had to leave again. And he vowed to get revenge on whoever made his sister act like this after she left.

Eventually he started to get to wear boy clothes after his voice (finally!) cracked. And he kept waiting for the day he could become independent and be with his sister again.

He did finally become independent from Mr. Austria, but he was still separated from his sister because she was still with Spain. But after Prussia unified the Germanic states, he and his sister were finally unified. His sister was even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her skin had a light tan to it and glowed like a goddesses, her eyes were like jewels and her hair was silky and long, held with a dark pink headband. She had developed an excellent figure and wore a tan military outfit, but with a skirt instead of pants and black combat boots.

But his sister had fully built up walls and would let nobody in. Not even him. He knew she still loved and cared about him, but she wasn't letting anyone in that cold façade. He knew she was protecting herself from being hurt. But he wasn't sure why.

Then he met Germany during WW1. He reminded of Holy Rome because he practically radiated strength and power. Almost like his sister in a sense. He was apparently Prussia's little brother, whom he was sure Ms. Hungary had mentioned when she was telling him why she snuck out.

So when Germany started WW2, he became allied with and manipulated Germany and made those who had hurt his sister suffer. He knew his sister hated Germany and thought Germany was manipulating him. And he kept it that way. He didn't want his sister to feel like she was responsible because it wasn't her fault in anyway.

Soon his sister let her walls come down and acted like her sweet, warm, passionate self. She smiled, laughed and saw the beauty in the world again.

But not for him.

On the balcony, he glared at Spain with a burning fury. He took his sister from him. Twice. He felt happy watching his sister as the real her and felt great pleasure she punched the Spainard and cursed at him.

But he wanted his sister being herself around him. Laughing and smiling for him. Seeing the beauty in the world with him.

HIM. Not Spain.

Spain got in the way of him and his sister. He was the reason he was separated from his sister for such along time. He was the reason why he and his sister weren't together. He was the reason that his sister acted like, as Japan had said, a tsundere.

Spain was his problem. And he needed to destroy him.

With Spain out of the way he and his sister could truly become one.

He could see it now. His dear sister being heart broken and him comforting her. They slowly would become even closer, cuddling more and more, going out to their favorite restraunts together and eventually his sister would love him more then a brother. And they would be together forever in their own happiness.

All he needed to do was destroy the Spanish nusunce.

But he needed to be subtle and sneaky about it. As far as his sister was consurned, he loved Spain and was completely happy for them. He was alway subtle and sneaky about revenge- everybody,including his sister, thought he was just an innocent, sweet, kind, caring pasta-lover.

So nobody was going to suspect him.

Grabbing a knife, he smiled maliciously into the mirror. Nobody would take his sister from him. Nobody.

Little did he know, somebody was watching him.

* * *

 **So, Headcanon time: I** **think Romano, true to the tsundere nature, is actually a warm, sweet, passionate person but acts cold, strict, hostile and has trouble expressing how he feels. And when he was little he was a very kind and caring person but after Grandpa Rome took Veneziano, he was jeered and bullied by some people and nations saying it was because he wasn't good enough and that he would never be good enough and his little brother would always be better, thus leading him to be cold and hostile. And, Spain, sorry to point fingers, but when Spain would talk about how wonderful his little brother was, it indirectly confirmed the self-doubt he was feeling and led him to shut other people (except he still would be kind and socialable towards girls) out.**

 **Ok, so here's the beginning of the rewritten version of it! I hope you guys like it. And Option 3 won, so I'm going to write that. And I'm very happy that one won because that was my personal favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regardless of what other people thought, Prussia observed his surroundings. He knew almost everything about everyone. And he was probably one of the few people who knew about Italy's dark side. And one of the few people that knew Italy was a boy and Romana was a girl when they were kids. And he started to think Hungary was a girl before she did. And that China was a boy.

Looking back, the countries were terrible at identifying gender.

He saw the way he looked at his sister. He knew his feelings for her. And he saw beneath that warm smile and kind eyes and cheery personality was a burning hatred for Spain. He knew how he wanted to destroy Spain. So it didn't suprise him when he saw Italy grab the knife and smile maliciously into the mirror.

Italy was truly nice and kind. The personality everyone saw was his real self. But when came to his older sister, he was darker, like what Japan called a 'Yandere'. Italy did care really about West. He was just blinded by his love for his sister and his need for revenge that he was ignorant to his feelings for West and how his baby brother felt the same way.

He also knew that he couldn't warn Spain or ask for anybody's help. Nobody would believe him. To them Italy was completely pure and innocent, then again they also thought that Romana was completely and purely bellicose and harsh (except Spain, him, Italy, Japan, Iceland, Hong Kong, America, Canada , Norway, Seborga , Russia and all the female nations. Ok, so there was a lot of nations who knew what Romana was really like...).

He knew that he couldn't stop Italy on his own though.

Italy could truly have been a powerful empire if he had become one with Holy Rome Empire. But he refused the offer, his heart belonging to his unknowing sister. The only reason he went along with him was because HRE was his only option at the time to reuniting with his sister. He knew that Italy developed feelings for him, but was again blinded by his love for Romana.

Italy had single handedly beaten up Turkey, just because he had teased and tried to kidnap his sister.

His sister was everything to him- he knew he really joined the Axis to get revenge on the nations who had jeered and bullied his sister, he manipulated his baby brother. He made those countries pay and nobody was the wiser.

But what he didn't know is that Romana payed too. She had broke her heart over the fact that she betrayed her brother to protect him. He could relate to Romana in a sense. Both of them were the older siblings whom were outshined by their younger siblings, they were the forgotten siblings. It was the same way he could relate to Birdie.

The only way to truly stop him was to break up Spain and Romana- and he couldn't do that. He would never to that to his friend and he would only destroy a relationship if it was truly a terrible match.

Maybe it was because he had been heartbroken before. Had the love of his life, his best friend, stolen from him. Then watched as she was forced to be something she wasn't. Reduced to a maid, forced to be a lady. A once powerful nation had to be meek- just because it was they way things were. Then watched her be forced into marrying a man he knew she didn't love.

Perhaps he could reason with Italy- or trick Belarus intoto thinking that Italy was trying to take Russia from her. He was really leaning towards the second option.

But then again West would unawesomly beat him up for causing Italy harm.

But what could he do? He only had about 45 minutes before Italy literally stabbed Spain in the back.

He needed a plan. He needed to make a phone call with probably the one other country that knew of Italy's dark side that could get here quickly enough and was strong enough.

No offense to Birdie, but he was too polite unless it came to maple syrup and hockey and he probably wouldn't be able to convince him that Italy was threatening either.

"Hey Norway it's the awesome Prussia..."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! The holidays were extremely busy and kinda sucked for me, so I has some major writers block and now I back in school, ugh, and have had the flu since Wednesday, so I'm going to have a ton of makeup work.**

 **Angry Rant: On Christmas eve me and my mom get in a huge fight because she wants to take a picture at one in the morning and I lose my composure and snap because I'm tired, it's Christmas Eve, and I hate having my picture taken. I have to listen to my obnoxious oldest cousin moan about still being a virgin, listen to my prejudice and narrow minded mom's side of the family (except for my little cousin and border line for my aunt and grandma, they're better) and keep my cool as my two older cousins mock me. They all gave** **me socks and a potato ricer. I feel like they didn't even bother to read my list. (My dad's side was better and got me an awesome hoodie, books, art supplies, beautiful heirlooms and souvenirs, gift cards and other things.) I ended up spending New Years Eve with friends and I have no memory of what happened except I had bruises and I think there were fireworks... Anyway, I hope you all had a better experience than me!**

 **Oh and for China, funny story: Before I started to watch Hetalia, a good friend of mine (the wonderful one who introduced me too Hetalia) was showing me pictures of the characters and trying to describe their personalities. So when I saw a picture of China he looked really feminine and, well, I wear my hair similar to China so I just assumed that he was a girl. Plus China acts and looks kinda feminine so a headcanon of mine is that a good amount of countries though China was a girl at first.**

 **The reason I mentioned Russia is thanks to BlackRoseAuthoress. (Please check her out! She's really good! (In my opinion...)) It will become clear for the nations that seem odd on the list later. (I love friendship and platonic** **Romerica, Romapan and Prumano (though I find them adorable romantically too))**


	3. Chapter 3

When Norway saw Prussia on his caller ID he shouldn't have even answer it. But something told him to (A.K.A. His troll).

"Hey Norway, it's the awesome Prussia..." The idiot didn't even need to tell him who it was. He was going to hang up, he probably just called because Denmark put him up to it to try and convince him to go drinking or Denmark was drunk in a bar somewhere.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Don't hang up on my the awesome me! It's an unawesome code red!"

Norway almost dropped his phone and felt his blood run cold. He was one of the very few nations that knew of North Italy's dark side. (He always referred to the Italies as North and South because unlike most, he didn't see North as "Italy" but didn't want to cause confusion between countries.)

"What!" He hissed.

"The awesome me will fill you in later but we have about 40 minutes before Spain is unawesomely killed with a knife or dagger."

Norway immediately started running (all the countries happened to be in Spain for a world meeting). This was serious. He knew of North Italy's darkside and how Prussia and Canada knew he knew was a slightly complicated matter. He had been hiding in the bushes in a park in Italy and happened to overhear North's Belarus-like plot for him and his sister to become one. After that he started observing North closely and learned about it and then Canada questioned him about it. And where Canada was, Prussia wasn't too far behind. They were pretty good friends.

Thankfully, unlike the idiot Prussian, he had a plan to Switzerland(neutralize) Italy.

They would tie Italy up, (while concealing their identities, most likely dressing up as spirits of the past because it was more ominous) convince him that destroying Spain wouldn't work and tell him that because the Spainard was as an oblivious idiot (which was true), he would break her heart evantully and he could get rid of him then and there and then win his sister's heart. It was completely full proof plan until Spain actually did do that (everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually and then there would be a whole romantic wooing scene that would last about three months before everyone could get back to their lives).

Plan B was too knock him out for a week and hopefully give him amnesia. (What, it's incredibly useful and fullproof, he knew for a fact many nations had done it!(Don't ask))

Plan C/part 2 for both the two previous plans was he cast a spell on Italy to make his love for her completly platonic and remove all memories of him ever loving his sister in a " I want you to be mine and only mine forever" way. (There's seriously a spell for everything. There's a seriously a spell for a never ending bottle of maple syrup.)

And he'll only say the reason he was in Italy at the time once: He may or may not of been in the bushes in Italy stalking-err, secretly chaperoning, his precious little brother, the evil Asian demon, Seychelles, the wonderful Liechtenstein, Canada and South Italy, who were all hanging out and going to lunch, then shopping and sightseeing.

* * *

 **I was hoping to make this longer, but there wasn't too much I could think of too add to it. Sorry it took so long to update but I was sick for a week, had a ton of make up work, my grandpa died, my dad got into a car accident and then the wifi stopped working for like two weeks. Then I was in Washington DC for a school trip with ,again, no wifi. On the bright side there was a bunch of Canadian flags for the Prime Minister of Canada and I got pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast one morning. I promise to be more frequent!**

 **Also Headcanon time: I think Iceland, Hong Kong, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Canada and Romano would all get along because there often forgotten and all have a weird (somewhat annoying) sibling.**

 **That and because I'm terrible didn't know there was a differance between North and South Italy until I was 10 and I didn't know that Seychelles and Liechtenstein existed and thought Hong Kong was just a plain ol' city in China until I started watching Hetalia.**

 **I also think that Italia Romano, a.k.a South Italy, is the 'true' Italy because Romano, Rome, and Rome was the capital of the Roman Empire and the current capital of Italy, therefore Romano would be the heart and soul of Italy, while Italia Veneziano, a.k.a North Italy, would be like the face and inspiration of Italy with Venice and the Renaissance, but only a few select nations realize this and treat Veneziano like the 'true' Italy because he tends to attend World Meetings more often, people tend to prefer him and Austria didn't like how Romano wasn't as gifted in the 'arts' and more clumsy, so preferred North and began to call him Italy.** **(Headcanon that Roma does all the paperwork, but doesn't like giving reports or going to the Nation's World Meetings unless Vene is sick, so Veneziano usually goes.)**

 **The reason Norway is calling Liechtenstein wonderful is because she calls Switzerland, "Big Brother" and Hong Kong the evil Asian demon is because I'm HongIce shipper and love Overprotective!Norway.**


	4. Chapter 4

When she was little, she was sweet, sensitive and passionate. She saw the beauty in the world. She smiled almost all the time and always let her true feelings show to the world. She was Italy and was showered with affection from Grandpa Rome and taught so many interesting things.

When she got a little brother, she was happier than most people would expect. While she loved Nonno's affections towards her, she needed to recharge and have some alone time every now and then. She loved her little brother. He was adorable, innocent and pure. Sure, he was occasionally an idiot, but he that was because he was extremely naive. And she would do anything to keep him that way. She would make sure he never saw the cruelty of war and vowed he would never be in one. (That failed.)

She wanted to keep him pure and untainted. She worked behind the scenes to make sure he was safe. She was the shadow to his light. Nothing would destroy her little brother's pure heart. He was like a delicate little flower. And she would make sure that he would never be crushed. (She did teach him sword fighting later on after Nonno died just in case she couldn't protect him though.)

When Grandpa Rome took him away, it was ok. He had taught her how to fight and about military strategy and about nature and it was her little brother's time to learn something from him. But other nations didn't see it that way. Though she was the heart and soul of Italy, with the arrival of her fratello, almost everyone seemed to forget that.

They jeered her about amazing her little brother was compared to her. How she was a mistake and the only thing she was good for was her inheritance. She wasn't Italy and didn't have any good points. That she was worthless. Each day it became harder and harder to block out the hurtful words. She knew she was clumsy, awkward, brash, hotheaded, tomboyish, disorganized, tough, foul mouthed, harsh, (she was sweet towards Nonno and her fratello though), lazy if she wasn't interested and wasn't really artistic in the traditional sense, but she had her good points. (Though a small part of her did feel jealous, even to this day, because it did and does sometimes feel like everything she could do her brother could do better)

She knew that Grandpa Rome loved her little brother, who wouldn't? He taught her military strategies, fighting, flora and fauna, how to survive (though she's not good with modern military). She was older, and at the time, his only heir. That's why he taught her that, to make sure she would be safe when he wasn't there to protect her anymore and could take care of herself. Her little brother was too delicate and weak, he would learn how to sculpt and paint and create. Nonno knew she would protect him so he didn't need to learn what he taught her.

She would destroy and stay alive, he would create and be protected by her. He would be the face and inspiration of Italy, and would be thought of as the true personification of Italy, even if it wasn't true. (No offense to her Fratello, but they both know she was the heart and soul, not him.) Even though she knew it was for the best, it still stung, that she would mostly be known as the Italy's big sister, Romana, the name Grandpa gave her, not as Italy and her little brother Veneziano, the name Grandpa gave him or at least as Romana and Veneziano, the Italy siblings or as North and South Italy. But she would be content with working behind the scenes. It was her role in life. She wasn't too fond of the spotlight anyway.

When her brother returned she tried to keep a smile on her face for him. It was hard, but she couldn't let him see her sad. She needed to be strong and hide away pain. If she didn't, they would both break.

With Grandpa Rome dead, many countries wanted their land and would bully them and beat them up. And she wouldn't fight back. She could, but she wouldn't. If they knew she was the strong one, or strong in general, they would target her brother because he was easier to get and then claim her because they knew she would go willingly if they had him. They would also fear her if they knew she could fight as the great Roman Empire's grandchild. They would fear her becoming powerful and do everything they could to keep her from becoming like her grandpa at any means possible, including hurting her precious little brother.

But she would stand in front of her brother and would not let them lay a finger on him though. She would be cut and bruised, but he was safe and that's what mattered to her. And she wouldn't let her brother see anything that happened to her. He already had nightmares because of Grandpa Rome's scars, she would never let him see her hurt or weak. Let him see her scars and pain.

When Austria took them over, she hated him. Seriously, one of the many grandkids of the guy that killed their Grandfather took them over!? It was proof that the universe loved to make people suffer. He was also really snobby and rude and was always looking down at her and insulting her and was cruel to her.

Plus the Austrian was an idiot. Sure she did have really short hair and was pretty rough and brash, and her brother had a very high voice and was quite delicate, but for him to think that she was a boy and her brother was a girl was proof that he was lacking in intellectual properties. Ms. Hungary knew their genders just by looking at them! But she went along with what the Austrian bastard thought because she explained to her that because she was more powerful, it was better for her to pretend to be a boy so countries wouldn't go after her inheritance, thinking she was weak, as much and for her brother to look like a girl so they would leave him alone and not hurt him as much. But she was happy that she was with her precious, adorable little brother. (And she could make sure that Holy Roman Empire would stay away from him.)

Then they were separated.

Despite being athletic and a good fighter (along with being great with nature, a pretty good cook, knowing how to survive and being pretty agricultural, not that she was bragging), she was terribly clumsy. When she tried to clean all she did was make a bigger mess and she tripped all the time. Because she wasn't in her element (the great outdoors), or doing what she was raised to do, most people thought she was more trouble then what she was worth and all that she was worth was her inheritance. God knows how much the Austrian bastard punished her for it.

The Austrian bastard pretty much destroyed her confidence. He was always going on how much better her brother was, how worthless and stupid she was, how there was no reason for her to exist. The confidence and self-esteem that Nonno and her fratello had built up by calling her wonderful, sweet, passionate and warm. How cool and smart she was to them, was smashed into oblivion. She became even more bitter and would sometimes even snap at her brother. A part of her, a small part, but a part of her nothingless, was resentful towards her brother. Perfect little Vene, all sweet,cheerful and talented compared to his useless older sister. She knew it wasn't her brother's fall but she couldn't help but feel bitter and jealous. Every night, when everyone else was asleep, she would cry, cry for hours releasing all her pent up emotions, let the tears flow. After that nobody would she her warm side. She would be kind and polite to certain people, but she wasn't going to let anyone see how she used to be.

After the Austrian finally got fed up with her, the first chance he got, he pawned her off. Seeing her little brother's tears, she remembered all the times she'd been hurt and how each time, it was a boy that was the cause of her and her brother's pain.

Boys (except her brother and Prussia, long story involving play dates when they were younger when their caretakers would hangout and he often came to visit Ms. Hungary and despite him always proclaiming his "awesomeness", he wasn't too bad and she had some respect for him, though she didn't trust him too much, he was part of the Germanic family) couldn't be trusted. They hurt and destroyed and were power hungry savages. As she thought more and more on it in the months before she left, bitterness and hatred started covering her heart. Boys were cruel and ruthless creatures who only wanted blood and treasure. They thought lowly of girls and saw them as objects, play things, and blamed them for all the problems and saw them as weak and helpless sinners that's role in life was to serve them and bear children. That was when she vowed that the only boy that she would trust would be her brother (and occasionally Prussia). And she vowed that she would always hate boys.

The Spainsh Bastard was an idiot.

She had come to that conclusion after being with him for about 30 seconds. He was like the secretly evil, thousand times more cheerful, annoying version of her wonderful little brother. He went on and on about he was her boss now and she was his henchman, blah blah, blah, dumb, useless stuff. He was a boy. All he wanted was her inheritance from Grnadpa Rome and didn't care about her at all. Plus he thought she was a boy and was way too immodest towards her. And every night, when she was completely alone, she would still cry for hours. Missing her brother, missing her Nonno, missing the way things used to be, releasing her pent up emotions.

The only good thing about living with him was Ms. Belgium. Ms. Belgium knew she was a girl and was kind and sweet and would always compliment her and say that she was such a good worker, even though she pretty much destroyed everything she touched. Ms. Belgium would also make her yummy treats and even gave her a pretty pink ribbon to wear when nobody who thought she was a boy was around. Ms. Belgium was like a big sister to her.

When she saw the tomato bastard (her new nickname for him) with a pony tail, she got an idea. She could grow her hair long and people would still think she was a boy. (It was definitely not because the tomato bastard the was starting to grow on her and she thought the pony tail looked totally cool and wanted have something similar to him.)

When the tomato bastard went to the New World, she definitely did not miss him at all. Nope. No way. Not a chance. But she did think she might be getting sick because her chest was starting to hurt and was throbbing. But she wouldn't tell anyone and ignored it. She would not show weakness. She also didn't let anyone see how much it hurt when she found out, in the beginning, the tomato bastard basically begged to trade her for her brother, or sister because apparently everyone here was an idiot when it came to identifying someone's biological sex.

When the tomato bastard returned he commented that she had was grown up so much and was developing nice muscles on her chest from all the work she'd been doing in the garden, she slammed into him. She does not care what anyone says. He had it coming. Her totally being head-butted tomato bastard finally figured out she was girl later. But it was a very awkward and embarrassing way.

He had walked in on her crying. It was only natural for her to cry, she thought she was dying. She was sure of it. When he asked what was wrong and she said that she was dying and the look of fear in his eyes made her think that he almost cared about her. Of course he freaked out and asked how and she told him that she was bleeding 'down there' and gestured to her pants and the blood stain on the front, his eyes widened and he turned bright red and called Ms. Belgium. Ms. Belguim ran up to her, picked her up and congratuled her on becoming a women and, well, told her what was going on.

The tomato bastard acted weirder around her and treated her differently, like she was more fragile than she was before. He gave her lots of dresses and pretty things and never made her do any work. All she really did now was garden and read. He would only let her leave the house or cook or do anything she really used to do with supervision. It was annoying. And while the dresses were nice, she greatly missed her pants.

You really couldn't blame her when she snuck onto his pirate ship (with the help of Ms. Belgium, of course). She needed some adventure and a good fight. While she loved peace and could pretend to be weak and cowardly easily, she was raised to fight. And she also needed some freedom.

The tomato bastard freaked out and practically had a nervous breakdown. It actually pretty amusing to watch as the crew stood there frozen in shock as their 'vicious, ruthless and cruel' Captain freaked out over a "weak and helpless" little girl. But then she head-butted him and told him to shut up. Then he became his usual overly cheerful and doting self and she was pretty sure the crew lost their souls at the sight. She almost wet herself from trying not laugh at them.

She did get some pretty good adventure and lots of good fights. Though she's pretty sure that the tomato bastard and his crew might of lost their souls mutiple times seeing her fight. She actually made a friend on one of the adventures, when the tomato bastard was fighting the eyebrow bastard, she met a boy physically her age who was also a colony. His name was America, and he was pretty nice and reminded her of her brother because he was always smiling, cheerful and kind. And she never got into trouble when she got back to the tomato bastard's house because the tomato bastard didn't have the heart to punish her. Plus Ms. Belguim threatened him not to do anything to her.

After many, many, many years later. She was finally reunited with her little brother. She had visited him many times, but it was only for a few hours and then she would have to leave again.

She'll never admit it, but she was actually kinda of sad when she got her independence. The tomato bastard had grown on her and she would never tell anyone, but she did care about him. Plus it was nice to sit and not have a care in the world every now and then. But she knew she had to leave. It was her job as a country to reunite with her brother and unify Italy. (She had even got a new little brother due to some idiots mistake!)

Her brother was adorable as ever. Still a happy, cheerful smile on that sweet, innocent face, his eyes shut in a general, blissful way. They could now prosper their country and hopefully avoid war. Like, Switzerland, neutral.

When the Industrial Revolution came along, she really coudn't keep up. She was old-fashioned, more rural and was a farmer. She couldn't help but feel incompetent to her fratellino, who was thriving splendidly. Plus her brother's boss kept taxing her on everything, from a single tomato to the tiniest fish. Many of her people were incredibly poor, including herself and all the taxes did not improve the situation. She was always distrustful of outsiders, but this made her even more distrustful. Plus being apart so long made it more difficult for her and her brother to cooperate and live together. And her brother's government insulting her and telling everyone how much better her brother was didn't help.

When she heard about all the opportunities in America, she decided to go and became an immigrant at America's house (she already knew him personally from when they were younger) and lived with him for a while, mostly cooking for him, gardening and doing odd jobs for him, hoping she become more modern. The mafia had followed her there unfortunately and it was also kinda of tough to adjust to the completely different culture and values. After the Great War, she got a new boss and moved back in with her brother and they were happy. Though she was still distrustful of the government.

Then Germany came along.

She couldn't help but hate him. And she showed it. He looked just like the boy who smashed her cute little brother's heart. Her brother had cried for days after Holy Rome had disappeared. She never wanted to see him like that again. He was also related to the one who killed their Nonno, and the Austrian bastard. (He was also related to Prussia though, whom she actually respected and had a decent relationship with, so despite hating him, she allowed her brother to have contact with him. That was a terrible mistake. )

When her brother joined WW2, she went along with it. Her brother seemed very determined and she couldn't say no to him. Plus, this could make them powerful and make Grandpa Rome proud. She was in charge of the military at the time and made sure that invasions went well at first. But it was difficult because she was extremely old-fashioned in her military techniques compared to everyone else, so it was a strange combination of easy yet difficult.

She later realized that WW2 was going to be a disaster. And she had to do the toughest thing possible: Betray her brother to protect him. She made sure that the army was useless most of the time, hoping that they could just surrender.

She later went to the Allies and joined them while her brother was still under Germany's control and remained part of the Axis. (She had connections with America because of when she basically lived with him). In exchange, her brother would not be punished as harshly as Germany and Japan. He would still be punished, but not as harsh or brutal. She felt no mercy for Germany, except for the fact that Prussia, who was now East Germany, had fallen under Soviet control, but she did feel bad for Japan, because she honestly kinda liked him. And they promised not to tell anyone how strong she really was, when she wanted to be.

But she still felt guilty and couldn't face her brother. She had turned against him, betrayed him. Family was supposed to stick together and help each other out, even if the cause is bleak and hopeless. And she hadn't honored that.

So she went to the only place she knew she would be welcomed and she could vent. Spain's house. But for some reason the second he opened the door she start sobbing. He said nothing and just hugged her.

After she finally calmed down and her eyes were no longer red, she explained what happened. All he did was listen and comfort her. When she fell asleep on his shoulder, he didn't. He just spent the whole night holding her like he did when she was little and had a nightmare.

They grew closer and eventually he asked her out and she said yes. She couldn't help but feel happy. She was with someone who cared about her and she cared about him. And her brother loved Spain and completely approved of the relationship. She was happy again, even if she did come off as cold, hostile and unfriendly to most. She made some new friends, and even though they seemed like an odd group, she related too and got along with. (She also maintained a decent friendship with Prussia, America, and other nations.)

* * *

 **So we have Fem! Romano's point of view on this! I definitely added some more to this chapter and got some extra information from an Italian immigrant show I was watching. I do have to admit I do prefer South Italy to North (maybe because I'm biased and my family's from South Italy) but I can relate to him better and he seems more deep to me. I still love Veneziano though, don't get me wrong.**


End file.
